


no destination

by sureimiku



Series: fluff bingo [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Crack, Modern AU, but please appreciate my favorite xillia trio, i laughed too much writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: “You guys want to go on a road trip?” Alvin asks them after a long period of silence.Leia’s face lights up. “Sure, but where to?”“Wherever the road takes us, I suppose.”
Series: fluff bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653430
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	no destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxraoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/gifts).



> this fic is for angi & a group chat i’m in overall because we all love this trio and I thought this prompt would definitely fit them!  
> thank you for reading and I hope this makes you laugh as much as I did
> 
> also I forgot to add: everyone’s 2 years older than their canon age

Summer is supposed to be a fun season, Ludger thinks, yet here he is in his apartment with the AC on full power. Next to him are Leia and Alvin suffering from the heat as well; Ludger invited them over to hang out but with the blistering heat inside the tiny room made it seem impossible. Leia graduated high school not too long ago, Ludger graduated from his university, and Alvin received a new job offering as a freelancer so he thought he should spend some time with his friends to celebrate all three of their accomplishments. 

“Uh...how about we head to the pool?” Ludger suggests, but is only met with two shaking heads. 

“Too many people.”

“How about the bowling alley?”

“We went yesterday, Leia.”

They’re all at a loss of ideas. Funny how summer allows the most freedom of the year, yet it’s the hardest to _actually_ come up with ideas to spend that free time. 

“You guys want to go on a road trip?” Alvin asks them after a long period of silence. 

Leia’s face lights up. “Sure, but where to?” 

“Wherever the road takes us, I suppose. Don’t really have a destination in mind, unless you guys want to stop by anywhere in particular.” 

“I don’t really have one either,” Ludger adds in. “I say we just go wherever if that’s fine with Leia.”

“No complaints here!” Leia agrees. 

“So, want to head out tomorrow?” The taller brunette asks them, and they plan to head out by afternoon the next day. They’d agreed to take Alvin’s SUV since it was bigger than the other two’s vehicles, and could last them a long drive. As the owner of the vehicle he also offers to drive first, and they could switch a few hours later. 

“All right, let’s go!” The youngest of the trio boasts, and they began to drive wherever the road took them. The first few hours are quiet, mainly because it’s early, but conversations finally picked up around noon. 

“Anyone up for truth or dare?” Ludger offers as they pass what seems their second hour of driving. 

“Sure,” Leia smiles, and Alvin nods in agreement.

“I’ll go first,” the silver head continues. “Have you had a crush before Leia?” 

“N-no, I haven’t,” she stammers, her cheeks turning slightly red. Alvin grins slyly at her and she shoots him a death glare. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Okay, okay.” 

Ludger looks at them confusedly, unaware of what might have happened to Leia. “I’m guessing it didn’t end well?” 

“Not really, it’s just… I thought I should support him the best I can, you know?”

He smiles sympathetically at her and then looks at Alvin, whose sly grin returned. “How about you, you got your own crush?”

If Ludger thought Leia’s cheeks were turning pink, he definitely hadn’t noticed his own from hearing a single question. After a while he replies “No, I don’t.”

“Why’re you blushing, then?” Leia teases him and Ludger buries his face so no one can see him. 

“Oooh, Ludger’s got a cruuuuush,” Alvin joins the teasing. He’s so lucky Ludger is hiding his face because the shade of pink multiplies by at least ten. 

“M-moving on!” He finally says, revealing his face. “For you, _Alvin,_ belt out whichever song that comes on the radio next.” Right as he says that, the song switches to Single Ladies and the regret in Alvin’s face is clearly visible. After the song finishes he gives them the deadliest glare, but they don’t care as Leia is crying laughing and Ludger’s about to do the same. “Do the _oh oh oh_ part again Alvin, please.” She manages to speak between laughter but only starts laughing even harder. “Yeah, give us an encore, pretty please,” the younger man cracks up. 

“I hate you _both.”_

The game continues for a while until they agree to stop by for lunch. It’s a random spot on the road that Leia found with her phone, only really bringing it up because they had a free fry deal going on. 

“I can start driving now if that’s fine,” Ludger offers as he grabs their food from the drive-thru counter. He takes the front seat and nearly falls back from how low the seat is. “Why’s the seat so low?” He complains as the other two holds back a snicker. 

“Just tall people things, I guess.”

Ludger rolls his eyes at the taller man and hits the road as soon as they finish their food. They end up talking about their plans for after summer, Leia beginning a major in nursing, Ludger starting his first job in the criminal justice field and Alvin beginning to aid a new business as part of his freelancing work. 

“Ludger’s gonna have to come to you if he gets beat up by some criminal, huh?” Alvin jokes and Ludger glares at him. “Bold of you to assume I’ll get beat up.”

“I mean, you almost broke your leg while trying to chase Rollo,” Leia brings up. 

_“We don’t talk about that.”_

“You can’t be serious. Tell me the full story.” Alvin insists and Leia flashes a mischievous smile. 

_“Leia.”_

“Okay, so there was this one time Rollo snuck into the bathroom and—“

“LEIA.” 

Leia can’t even finish her sentence because she’s already cracking up. “Okay okay, good luck getting the rest of the story, Alvin.”

“Damn. Fine then.” Ludger’s face washes with relief now that nobody would hear that story ever again. 

  
  


The next few hours pass by rather quickly and the sky turns from blue to black. To their dismay, the SUV unexpectedly breaks down and they’re stuck in the middle of the road. The worst part, it’s nearly midnight, and they can’t even stop by somewhere to sleep. 

“Let me check what’s up.” Alvin gets out of the car and budges his way under his beloved car. Minutes tick away and once ten minutes pass, Leia grows concerned and checks to see what happened. 

“What are you doing under there still?” She asks, seeing the discomforted expression painted on the brunette. 

“...I got stuck. Could use a hand here.”

“No. Way. Ludger, look at this.”

“No, don’t—“

Alvin thought he’d never see the day where two of his friends loom over him and laugh, the fact that a 29-year-old is stuck under his own car and can’t get up. 

“Yeah. Really funny. Can one of you guys please help me already.” 

Leia and Ludger look at each other, whisper something and return their gaze back at him. “No.”

“You fucking—“

“Proposal, if I may,” Leia states in an oddly authoritative voice. “Once we get you out of there, you have to sing _thiiis_ song and dance to it.” She scrolls through her phone and pulls up a video, _Ludger’s request,_ and presents it to the older man.

“There is no way in hell I am singing that.”

“Fine. Stay down there all you want,” Ludger smirks and opens the door when suddenly Alvin grabs onto his leg. 

“...Fine, damn it, but know I _will_ get you guys back for this.” Leia smiles to herself, satisfied that she has a video of Alvin dancing to Caramelldansen now. 

That isn't the only cursed thing that happens on their trip- Leia offers to drive for an hour or so, jetting at over 60 mph (which was a mistake), Ludger drops the keys in a lake, and Alvin gets chased by a flock of birds. But overall, the trip is wonderful for the most part— catching up with each other, belting out songs on the radio, stopping by stores they’ve never heard of just for the heck of it. 

After a few days pass, Alvin changes the course and heads back home, though he wishes he could drive with these two until time’s end. “Hey, guys,” he says as he enters back into their city. “We should do this again for sure.” 

“I’m down,” Leia beams. “I’m not sure when we’ll all be free like this again though. It could take a year, maybe longer…”

“I can wait. It’s not the same without one of you guys missing, you know.” 

Ludger nods, “he’s right. If you guys ever plan a trip, just flash me a text message or something. I’d be happy to do this again.”

Alvin returns the smile and focuses his eyes on the road, plagued by the sunset’s glow. “Glad to hear it.”


End file.
